Hurting your girl
by karola13
Summary: She always gets what she wants and this time she wants to hurt Rachel. New girl in glee club has bad intentions. - Mostly St Berry but also Puckleberry, Finchel and Quick.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **It's my second story ever so I hope you'll enjoy it. I wrote this without beta so I'm really sorry about every mistake I've done.

Prologue

She was beautiful and she knew it. She didn't believe there is anyone who wants more but he wanted much more than she could give him. God damn it he'd had much more.

He had Rachel but he screwed it. Not only because of himself or even Shelby but it was also because of that girl.

When he'd first met Rachel he wasn't expecting that she could surprise him by anything. But she did.

She sang "Hello" with this passion that he couldn't take his eyes of her and when she whispered "I love you" at the end of the song. He could swear she meant it. At that practical moment he couldn't care less about that Shelby had told him to befriend her not to date (and definitely not seduce). He asked her out.

Since that time he started falling for her and because of that he was so angry when he saw that "Run, Joey, Run" video she'd done.

He wasn't angry because there were other guys beside him on it, but because she hadn't told him and maybe a little they were her ex-boyfriends. OK, mostly because of that. He probably wouldn't have cared at all if that gay-kid (what's his name anyway) or this guy on wheels (Adam or something) had been on it. But Hudson who definitely wasn't over her and that Puckerman who looked at her the way Jesse hated.

Then he started to remember what was It all about – Shelby. He came back to her, gave her tape and was suppose to leave her life and never come back.

That was the plan from the beginning but seeing her after listening to that tape was heartbreaking so he would have changed that plan. He would have told her the truth and she would forgive him, wouldn't she.

And then that girl came back to his life. The last person he wanted to see. Girl who decided to ruin his life in the most painful way she could find. She wanted to hurt his girl.

Because of that he went back to Carmel to convince that girl that he didn't care about Rachel. But this wasn't enough for her so he egged girl he liked but the girl knew better.

Fuck he must do something about that.


	2. New girl

Chapter I

New Girl

When this funny teacher told everyone who Mad was she started to look curiously at the glee members.

On the left in the back of the auditorium she saw this two guys. One was black and the second was Asian but they looked kinda similar. She didn't know why but they did.

Then next to them was sitting blonde girl in sweet white dress. She looked like little kid. Beside her was some guy with really short hair. He has jacked from football team. His arm was around girl shoulder but he was looking on the same time at little brunette's legs and when Mad walked through the door she could have seen he was looking at her breast.

Next to them were sitting big black girl and some kid in cheerleader outfit who probably hadn't even noticed her because they were talking since before she had come.

Then there were two cheerleaders. Blonde one and Latin one. The first looked like she didn't know or care what she was doing there and the second looked at Mad like she wanted to tell her „You're not welcome here".

In the front of her she could see goth girl who looked at her insecure and next to her was guy on wheels who even smiled a little.

And the last people in the room were this totally tall guy with stupid smile on his face who was looking on this little brunette whose outfit looked like grandmother's or ten-years-old's. Mad couldn't decide yet.

So she should probably tell them something about herself.

- Hey guys. I'm Madeleine but everyone calls me Mad- she said and giggled. Yeah, they called her that but not only because of her name.

Everybody looked surprised by this except tall-gorilla like she called him who was still looking at girl.

Latina girl was discussed or that what she looked like.

-So you're like crazy or something- said other cheerio like she just woke up.

The guys who were similar ( she called them twins) laughed at that statement, Latin cheerio just smirked and big-mama and guy with her ( is he gay?)stopped talking and looked at her.

-Hey Mad, I'm Matt and this is Mike- black twin told her pointing at the Asian one who stood up to show her some dance moves.

-We're happy you joined us- said that one (Mike, right?).

Next one to introduce himself was the pervert- guy who was sitting next to blonde kiddo.

-I'm Puck- he said looking at her breast again.

The rest weren't so willing to say „hello" to her.

-So, where were you living before?- asked blonde kiddo with weird smile.

-I'm from Lima actually, but i was going to Carmen before we moved.- she analyser.

-Were you in Vocal Adrenalin?- asked big-mama and everyone was looking at her exceptt three people-blonde kiddo her pervert boyfriend who were lookingg at gramma-cloths who was looking at her knees.

It was surprising to see that this Puck guy (by the way what is with that name) wasn't looking at girl's legs or breast or anything he shouldn't.

-Yes, but I wasn't the lead in it- she said slowly.

-Do you know Jesse st James?- asked tall-gorilla and the girl next to him looked at his face in shock expression.

Mad looked at teacher beside her but he was waiting at her answer as well.

-Who doesn't know Jesse?

-So, I think you shouldn't join us- said Latino girl with satisfaction and almost everybody nodded.

-Guys, we should give her chance. We don't know anything about her.- said gramma-cloths.

-We know enough- said Puck. Mad didn't know why but she had thought that he would be on her side.

-I think Rachel is right- said Mr Schue-or-sometrhing and Mad looked at girl again. This was Rachel.

-I think everyone should introduce themselves. I'll start- she said in bossy tone- I'm Rachel Berry, lead of New Direction and future star.


	3. Difficult conversations

A/N:This time chapter is a little longer. Still without beta. I hope you'll enjoy and tell me if I should change anything.

Chapter II

Difficult conversations

-So, We've got a problem- started Mercedes when she sat on big couch in Quinn's living room where was everyone from the glee except Rachel, Fin, Matt, Mike and of course that new member of club.

-Big one- agreed Santana with weird expression on her face when she was looking on Kurt who wanted to sit beside her.

-I don't know what you're talking about.- started Artie taking at the same time some cookie from the table.- She looks fine to me-Tina punched him in the back of his head for saying that.-Ouch! What was that for?

-We weren't asking about your opinion about her look- she said angry.

-It's not what I meant- said Artie offended.

Kurt stand up and with gest of his hand made them be quiet.

-Stop it- he said calmly-We don't' care about your personal problems in this practical moment.

Everyone else nodded.

-So what is the problem we have?- asked Artie with resignation.

-You can't tell me you didn't noticed that she is from Vocal Adrenalin and she looked at Berry with that weir smile?- asked angrily Santana. She didn't like idea of next spy and this time this one is really beautiful.

-I think she's pretty- Brittney said what Santana was thinking- Do you thing she wanna make out with Rachel?

For the moment in the room couldn't be heart anything but silence.

-Berry lesbian?- Puck was the first to break the silence but suddenly stopped with stupid smile on his while starring somewhere in space.

-Stop imagine them together.- Quinn said and Puck looked at her with disappointment.

-Seriously, we talking about it?- murmured Mercedes to herself while looking at shock on guys faces and pure happiness on Brittney's.

-Brittney, honey- started Kurt- And you, Puck- added- Even if that Mad, or whatever her name is, is a lesbian, she should find out in some about 2 seconds that Rachel is not one herself.- he ended.

-Why is that?- asked Artie unaware of why they were having this conversation in the first place.

-Firstly she was sitting with Fin who is acting like possessive boyfriend lately- Kurt said firmly, at the same time he said that he could hear Puck murmuring to himself somthing about they weren't together but Quinn stopped him by punching him gently in the arm.- And be serious, Rachel? She would be probably the last person from glee on Might Be Lesbian list.

-You ruined my dream- said Puck in depressed tone but nobody was listening to him.

-OK, So who would be first on that list?- asked Mercedes. She wasn't even paying attention before but this was starting to be interesting.

-Tina- said Kurt, Puck and Quinn at the same time. Tina looked at them in confusion.

-Hey, you're talking about my girlfriend- said Artie but nodded when she couldn't see him.

Santana looked at the scene with pure disgust. They were there to talk about this chick and what to do to stop her from whatever she had planed to do. And even if on other occasion she would love to talk about this (of course not with this people even if they some kina friends) that time wasn't the best.

-Whatever- she said to get back to proper conversation.- We don't gathered here to talk about Tina's lesbian identity but to talk t that weirdo from Vocal Adrenalin- she said and Brittney nodded seriously like she had'hadn'trted whole lesbian thing.

-Exactly- agreed Mercedes.- Since last year and St Asshole we should have an eye on her- she said and everyone agreed- We can't lose this year or it will be end of glee club.

Silence

-So why there aren't the rest of glee- asked Artie.

-'Cause Rachel believe this Mad and Finn would say her everything- Tina explained.

-And, Mike and Matt don't think she could be a spy, I thin they might even like her- Santana said matter of fact.

-But anyway someone should talk to Berry to find out what she really thinks about this- said Puck thoughtfully and everyone looked at him expectantly.-No fucking way.

He answered the phone while he was going to sleep.

-Hello sweetie- he heart voice of girl who was willing to ruin his life.

-What do you want? And when did you changed your number?- he asked. He knew he should have hang up and change his number but Rachel had this number. He shouldn't have been talking to her. She ignored him.

-So, I met her- she started happy and he tried not to sound concern.

-Who?-he asked even if he knew exactly who she was talking about.

-Don't be silly. You know who-she knew why he wouldn't admit she was right. He didn't want her to know he still liked (or love even he didn't know) Rachel.- She's sweet in her gramma cloths-she continued and he started to be more and more anoyed and angry.- You know she even help me.- she stopped waiting at his reaction but he was quiet- You know, her friends didn't want me in glee but she told the to give me a chance- another silence.-One guy even asked about you- he could tell it was Hudson or maybe Puckerman.-I don't remember his name but he looked like big gorilla with stupid smile on his face and was with her all the time- now he was angry, really angry.-I still don't get what you see in her but this guy and this other one. What was his name?-she started wondering.-Puck I guess must see this too.

-Leave her alone!-he yelled at her. He couldn't listening to this any more.

-Don't worry about this- he know she was smirking at his reaction.- after everything I'm gonna do she will be all alone. Just. Like. You.- and then she hung up.

He was so furious that he throw his phone against the wall.

-Fuck


	4. Friends and enemies

A/N:So it's me again. Like always without beta. I hope you will like new chapter and pleas review to let me now if it is good or bad and if i should change anything.

Chapter III

Friends and enemies

So there he was- standing in front of Rachel's house, waiting for someone to open the door. Of course he was there, where else he could be? No, he couldn't hang out with other guys nor spend time with his girlfriend.

He wondered why everyone had thought that he would be the best person from entire glee to talk with her (after second thought he decided the might have been scared of her a little).

Yeah, they had hang out sometimes since Regionals. He at first had thought it was because of Beth and Shelby but then it started to be about something else too. And, even if they started to hang out 'course of that they never talk about this. Actually, he didn't talk about this wit anybody- even Quinn.

The door opened and at first he couldn't see who was inside the house (it was evening for god's sake) and for a little moment he started to panic (what would he say to her fathers? Why was he even there?)but then Rachel steped in front of him and it was oblivious she didn't expect him there. Why should she?

„Noah? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. He knew he should have called but but everyone had wanted him to go so fast that hadn't had any time for this.

„Yeah" He definitely should have thought more about what to say „Won't you asked me to come in?" he asked while smirking.

„Sure, come in" she steped back to let him in.

She wasn't asking more question until they were in her room.

When he steped in her room he remembered two times he was there and grinned at that thought. The first time when they had made out and the second time they almost had. And, even if he liked Quinn at the time, he had to admit that Rachel was a really good kisser.

So he lay on her bed comfortably while looking at her legs. He thanked God for her skirts (again).

„So, why are you here?" she asked again crossing her arms on her breasts which coursed his attention to this area.

„Is it really so bad for me to come to you?" he asked grinning wildly.

„You know it's not about that" she started calmly."You can come any time you want but i would appreciate if you called me earlier"she said „So can you tell me already reason of this visit?" she wanted to know."Except our endless friendship" he had to laugh at her sarcasm.

„Of course it's one of the many reasons i came" he laughed quietly. „But also I want to ask you something" she nodded „I know that we actually don't talk about this but" he stopped to think about how to ask that „Could you ask Shelby about Beth?" This was the first time he talkedtalked about it after Regionals.ginals. This was the most convincing story he could think of and he really wanted to know some more about Beth.

She sigh and sat next to him.

„It's difficult she started sadly"I haven't heard from her since Regionals except the time she told me about Beth"

He could tell she was sad about it.

„That sucks" he looked at ceiling and they were silent for awhile but it wasn't uncomfortable.

„So how's about you and Quinn?" she asked gently lying next to him.

„Good, I think" he liked Quinn and everything should be great except... There was something. He didn't know what."And you and Finn?" he asked back. She didn't answer at first."Look, I don' wanna.."he started feeling uncomfortably.

„Noah, stop" she told softly „It's just that even I don't know what to think about this" she smiled gently and he nodded.

Moment of silence.

„So, what do you think about that new chick?" he asked and Rachel looked at him a little surprised.

„I think she has beautiful voice, of course not as beautiful as mine but still" she said in her normal know-it-all tone.

„Of course, Berry"he laughed.

„And what do you think about her?"Rachel asked.

„I don't know. She has good voice and is pretty but there is something weird about her"

„Wow" she startedd laugh „I would never think that Noah Puckerman will ever say something bad aboutprettyy girl.

Lessons in that school were more boring than in Carmel (and she had thought that was impossible). She had done all the material last year and teacher were old, alcoholic or both. The only one who looked or act normal was Mr Schue and she had hated him since they met. It was not normal to be so optimistic ( he had to take some pills or something), he was always nice (which annoyed her a lot) and his hair was too shining (it's creepy).

She was heading to his class when she found out what it is to be glee club member in this school. Of course she wasn't slushed – nobody knew she was at glee and she was too beautiful for that- but she saw that big guy in McKinley jacket throwing it on Rachel.

Mad was shocked (because what the hell? Who does that?) but then she thought about it like the opportunity to be closer to that girl. You know be close to your friends and even closer to your enemies (or something like that). She walked to her.

„Rachel?" she asked confused. Yeah, she was great actress."What actually happened?" Rachel took towel from her locker and wiped herself by it.

„It's nothing to worry about" she said after she was dry enough and Mad gave her confused look. „People in our school are not sophisticated enough to appreciate me as a star I am but I can understand their attitude since they will never get out of this town" definitely Jesse and Rachel had something in common. That all star bullshit, seriously?

„It's terrible"she said."Is there something i can do?"

„No, but thanks for asking"


End file.
